Back in Time
by Time-Lady-Rose
Summary: Whilst in a healing coma, the Doctor is whisked back to when he first met a certain pink-and-yellow human. Can he change history...or is this just a dream? A/N: After many fics where Rose goes back to the beginning, here is one where the Doctor goes back. Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Back in Time

A/N: Hi! So this is what will keep me busy until my writer's block goes away for my other two stories :) Like I said before, those are on hiatus until further notice. I've seen many stories with Rose going back to her younger self, some of which are really good. That got me thinking…what if the Doctor went back to his younger self? Specifically his ninth self? Introducing this little fella right here! It'll start from "Rose" and go up to either "The Parting of the Ways" or "Doomsday", depending on the response. I'll try to not just have it be a full-on transcript, but for some episodes it may end up that way.

Anyway, onto the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did…either the feels would be worse than Moffat gives, or everything would end perfectly each time…yeah. Maybe I shouldn't own Doctor Who…

-DW-

"Martha! Quickly!" The Doctor ran as fast as his long legs could carry him, his coat flying behind him as he did so. His companion, Martha Jones, ran as well, panting heavily as she did so. He really did need to slow down.

"I'm trying! You need to slow down, you know!"

A blasting sound echoed behind them, followed by an explosion as three lizard creatures chased after the duo, shouting orders for their execution. Martha winced and picked up the pace. "On second thought, maybe not…"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her along, ignoring the pain coming from his abdomen. He needed to get to the TARDIS, and fast. No use of going into a healing coma while he was about to be killed, and he doubted Martha could drag him the rest of the way. He was heavier then he looked.

-DW-

"You cannot be on this planet," the lizard creature hissed, staring at the newly arrived Time Lord and human. The Doctor stuck his hands into his pockets and walked up to the creature.

"_And why not? We're tourists, my friend and I. Could bring publicity to this place, it's rather barren."_

"_We do not need publicity. Or tourists."_

"_Ah, shame, innit Martha? Traveled all this way—"_

"_Enough babbling!" the creature shouted, and Martha put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder._

"_C'mon, let's just get outa here…"_

"_Leaving so soon? I promised you the galaxy's largest waterfall, and I won't just—"_

"_Listen to the girl," the lizard said. The Doctor raised his eyebrows._

"_Well if I must…we don't need any stinking waterfall anyway, and you, sir, are rude. Ruder then me, and that's saying something…"_

_The lizards that surrounded them hissed in distaste, and Martha looked around them. They looked angry. "Doctor…"_

"_DOCTOR?!" the lizard shouted. "You destroyed our planet! You are the reason we reside on this rock! And you disrespect me?!"_

_The Doctor backed toward Martha. "Martha, let's—"_

"_You disrespect the king!" a lizard screamed, and the Doctor and Martha met gazes._

"_Run?"_

"_Sounds about right, yeah."_

_They ran, but not before a pain shot through the Doctor's middle. He hissed and clutched it, Martha's eyes widening._

"_They shot you!"_

"_Really? Hadn't noticed." He pushed her ahead of him and ran. "It won't affect me, their lasers are full of poison, poison I'm immune to. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now run!"_

-DW-

Now the Doctor and Martha collapsed in the TARDIS, and the Doctor set them to appear in the Time Vortex. "There we go, good as new!"

"You were still shot!" Martha grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's get you to the Med Bay…"

"Nah, I'm fine…" That was a lie. The room was spinning. Not good. "Just need to sit down…Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not fine—"

"I knew that. I'm a doctor, remember?" She led him to the Med Bay and laid him down, looking for something to check his condition. "Where is it…I can't read half this stuff, just a bunch of circles."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going into a healing coma…I can feel it." At her confused expression, he explained. "I'm going to be out for however long it takes to get this stuff out of my system. It isn't lethal—least I hope not—"

"What?!"

"Calm down!"

"You said it wouldn't kill ya!"

"YES, well I won't. Hope not, I like this body thank you very much. Don't worry about me, I'll be good as new soon. Tea helped last time…steam from tea. Should work quicker." The world was spinning rapidly, and the Doctor closed his eyes. "If you need anything, ask the TARDIS."

Martha nodded and bit her lip. "I'll take care of ya, don't worry."

"Good. Brilliant. Thank you…" He slipped into the coma, and Martha sighed, pulling off her jacket and heading for the kitchen. Better start on that tea.

-DW-

The Doctor sat up in a hallway, groaning. What had happened? Why wasn't he in the Med Bay with Martha? Not good…he stood up quickly, gathering his surroundings. The hall seemed familiar…but how? He's sure this hall didn't exist in his ship…then he jumped. Leather jacket. Jumper. Boots.

"What?" Northern accent. What…what?!

He didn't have time to dwell on what was happening, however, as there was a rattling at the door across from him, followed by a clatter of objects falling. The Doctor ran toward the door and looked inside…then froze. Shop window dummies. Living shop window dummies. And beside him was a sight for sore eyes. A nineteen-year-old blonde was against the wall, cringing as a dummy raised its arm, going for the final blow. Remembering this moment, he reached and grabbed her hand. Her eyes flew open, and brown eyes met ice blue ones. He grinned a manic grin and said the word that started it all:

"Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Time: "Rose"

A/N: Hey! Here is the start of our lovely re-write! All types of reviews are welcome, but flame is not preferred . Now that that's out of the way, onto the show!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who still. Maybe next week I will…

-DW-

"Run!"

The Doctor was on fire. He was ecstatic about this new opportunity, one where he got to see the companion that he cared so deeply for, in this universe where she belonged. Rose Tyler was dragged behind him, eyes wide in fear and confusion, and the two ran into a lift. He slammed his hand into the button, and the doors began to close as the lead Auton stuck his arm through the crack. Rose shrieked, and the Doctor grabbed it, tugging at it until it popped off, the doors closing. The Doctor crossed his arms, staring back at a horrified Rose.

"You pulled his arm off!" she exclaimed, and he nodded. State the obvious.

"Yep. Plastic." He waved the arm, tossed the arm to her, then stared ahead. No showing that he knew her already, not unless he wished to scare her off. Time could be rewritten, and this was one point in time he'd rather _not_ rewrite.

"Very clever," she finally managed. "Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?"

"I dunno."

"Well you said it! Why students?" the Doctor stared back at her intently, watching her struggle to put her thought process in words.

"'Cos…to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

He nodded. "That makes sense, well done."

Rose looked proud of herself. "Thanks."

"They're not students." The Doctor stopped smiling and frowned. It was like two minds were battling for superiority in his mind: the one that belonged in this body, and the one that was put into it from the future. One moment his current self was talking, the next his past self managed to get a word in.

"Whoever they are," Rose continued, not noticing his internal battle. "when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." Damn. No wonder Rose said no the first time. He was rude in every body it seemed. They stepped out of the lift and walked behind Hendrik's, Rose scowling at him and the news she had just received. "That's not funny! That's sick!"

"Hold on, mind your eyes." He sonicked the lift button, and sparks flew as it was disabled. He walked on, Rose following like a lost puppy.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are you?"

"You ask a lota questions, don't you?" the Doctor said, looking back at her. He had never really noticed before. She frowned, and he sighed. "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bomb. Rose's eyes widened at it. "So, I'm gonna go up there an' blow 'em up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home, have your lovely beans on toast." He pushed her toward the streets, and a memory struck him. Better keep her interested, then. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shut the door on a gaping Rose, walking up to the roof. This whole thing, this whole experience was a bunch of déjà vu. All the memories came flooding back, hence the reason he remembered the bomb, and what to say, what to do. Maybe he could change things…but for now, it was best not. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around, poking his head out the door. Rose was still standing there in shock, and he grinned. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose…" she said, staring at him. The Doctor waved the bomb at her, subtly reminding her why she would run.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" He closed the door and heard her footsteps fade away. Perfect, she was safe. Now to blow up living plastic…and her job.

-DW-

The plastic was still alive. He knew that much, and was still dumb enough to hand said living plastic to Rose. The Doctor growled and hit himself in the head, running around the TARDIS console and punching in coordinates. "Powell Estates…we'll spend a lota time there, ol' girl," he said out loud to his ship, who hummed in response. Images flashed in his mind, and the Doctor sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I dunno why I'm here. You can read my mind, you know what was going on. Doesn't explain why I was sent back here though."

The TARDIS hummed again, and the Doctor shook his head. "I'll explain later. Time to stop a living arm…"

The Time Lord exited his ship and went down the familiar path to the flat that Jackie and Rose lived in, immediately dropping to the ground and trying the cap flap. Screwed shut. Damn. He took his sonic out and undid the screws, opening and closing it to make sure it did, in fact, open. Rose's voice drifted through the door.

"Mum, you're such a liar! I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays!" Her footsteps drew closer, and the Doctor stayed still.

"I did it weeks back!"

"No, you thought about it!" The flap opened, and Rose was staring the Doctor in the face. She stood right up and opened the door, seeing the Doctor get up as well, staring at her weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" he said at once, trying not to let things get awkward. Maybe not the nicest way to clear the silence, but his ninth self was taking over.

"I live here," she said bluntly.

"Well what do you do tha' for?"

"Because I do! I'm only home because _someone_ blew up my job."

She was getting irritated. Time to get out of there. "I must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked her head, and she glared at him. "No, bonehead. Bye then."

Rose grabbed him before he could walk away. "You. Inside. Right now." She dragged the Doctor inside, and he could only follow. Jackie's voice came, and he surprised himself by missing the sound of her slightly annoying (at least to him, she always seemed annoyed) voice. "Who is it?"

"It's about last night," Rose lied, walking to her mother's bedroom. "He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation!" Jackie shouted, and the Doctor came into view, nodding.

"Oh, we're talking millions."

Suddenly, her demeanor changed, and she started…oh. Oh no.

"I'm in my dressing gown," she said, acting flirty. The Doctor had to try not to barf.

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." How did he not remember this?

"Yes, there is."

"Well…anything could happen."

He had to get out of there. Now. "No."

Jackie stared at him incredulously as he exited, finding Rose in the kitchen.

"Don't mind the mess. D'ya want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

Rose started babbling, and the Doctor looked around the room, staring in almost awe. He hadn't been here in almost a year, and now here he was, Rose talking to him like she always would, Jackie coating herself in make-up and doing her hair like always (when she wasn't yelling at him for almost getting her daughter killed), and the Doctor just standing there while it all happened. It was nice…then he saw the mirror and frowned. He really looked like that? "Ah, could've been worse…look at the ears! No wonder Rose picked on me…"

"Sorry?" Rose asked, stopping mid-babble at the sound of her name. He shook his head.

"What?"

"Ya said my name."

He took a card he was holding earlier. "Rose Tyler. Nice name."

She grinned. "Thanks." She went back to talking, and the cat flap rattled. He frowned.

"What's that, then? Got a cat?"

"No…" came her response before a plastic arm came shooting out at him, holding him in a strangle hold. The Doctor tugged at it, and Rose came in, paying no mind. "I told Mickey to chuck tha' out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand…anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

The hand flew off his neck and went for the next living thing…Rose's face. Rose screamed as the Doctor tugged at it, the both falling over and breaking the coffee table. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his sonic, getting the arm off and disabling it. He grinned. "It's alright, I've stopped it. You see?" He held it up. "Armless."

"You think?" Rose asked, grabbing it and smacking his arm.

"Ow!"

-DW-

He was deeply impressed. Normally, once an event passed, the Doctor stored it away, most often not digging back into those memories again. This whole event was no exception. Sure, he remembered it more then most of the events in his life, but it was stored in a file in his brain, labeled "Rose". He did this with most of his companions. Sarah Jane had her own, as well as Ace, Susan, Barbara, Adric, Peri…all of them. He never thought digging one up would be more helpful then right now though.

This whole situation was confusing, though. How in the name of Rassilion did he end up in his past body? That had never happened, not that he could recall at least. While Rose asked questions, the Doctor took his memories and answered accordingly. Best not interfere too much; else she may not want to join him like before. Then again, maybe she would. Still, he didn't want to risk it. Time can be rewritten…and this is one part of time he'd rather not rewrite.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

The Doctor stopped his walking and stared at her. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He took her hand, trying his best to explain while saying 'Look, travel with me! It will be fantastic!' "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go—" He let go of her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

He waved the Auton arm and watched her walk off before walking off himself, entering the TARDIS and dematerializing from the spot. Now he could think…at least, until he had to find Rose and Auton Mickey. The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sort out this mess.

Maybe a few hours of silence will do him some good.


End file.
